


[Art] 50s Pinup Misha (Flats and Line Art)

by justira



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Pinups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a thing happened. Based on <a href="http://livebloggingmydescentintomadness.tumblr.com/post/66627648733/amaelangel-x-he-looks-like-some-kind-of">this comment</a>.</p>
<p>(<a href="http://justira.tumblr.com/post/68100756975/so-a-thing-happened-based-on-this-comment-click">Also on tumblr</a>)</p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] 50s Pinup Misha (Flats and Line Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something that would flatter him, and [lifeofkj](http://lifeofkj.tumblr.com/) assisted me with the fashion choices, finding [this neckline and gloves](http://www.bettiepageclothing.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/zoom/Elegance_Polka_Dot.jpg) for me, and also [this skirt](http://www.digthisclothing.com/images/uploads/fanny_skirt_1.jpg) with the ruffles I couldn't not love. A little bird encouraged me to add a fascinator, and the twitter logo just seemed right. Chair partially traced from the source photo, and twitter logo outright yanked from their public brand resources.
> 
> I wanted to paint it up in proper 50s pinup style, but don't have time right now. Best I could do for now was throw done some lines and very simple flats, and hope someone gets a kick out of it. So this is technically a WIP, as I do want to paint it eventually and correct some anatomy stuff, etc. When I do, I may change up the outfit.
> 
> If you feel like giving colouring it a whirl, though, hit me up and I can send you the HQ lines!


End file.
